


You Called Him Chief

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Episode Related: spareparts, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 03:44:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/793622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair gets pissed at Jim because he called someone else Chief!<br/>This story is a sequel to none.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Called Him Chief

## You Called Him Chief!

by Kat Sanders

Author's homepage: <http://www.geocities.com/TelevisionCity/Station/2520/>

Disclaimer: Jim, Blair, and everything Sentinel belongs to Pet Fly and UPN.    I am not making any money off this story.  If you are underage where you live - Don't read this story!! 

Description - Blair gets pissed when JIm calls the bad guy from Spare Parts Chief! 

* * *

"You called him Chief! First, you flirt with my mom, man. My mom! That was so not cool. But then you called that low-life scum Chief. That is my nickname. How dare you?" 

"I'm sorry, baby, so sorry! I'll make it up to you. I swear I will. I promise I'll never call anyone else Chief again." 

Blair turned his back on Jim and bowed his head. Jim walked up behind him, and wrapped his arms around him. 

"Baby, please, let me make it up to you. Please, honey, I'm so sorry. Just tell me how to make it up to you. I'll do anything." 

Blair raised his head. 

"Anything? Anything at all?" 

Blair turned in Jim's arms and stared into his eyes. 

"Anything, Blair Bear." 

Blair twisted out of Jim's arms and started pacing around the loft. 

"Fine, Jim. You will do all the shopping and all the laundry for two weeks." 

"Okay." 

"You will not eat at Wonderburger for those same two weeks, and you will not complain about the next set of tests I will do on your senses." 

"Okay, Baby, I agree. Come over here now." 

Blair stopped pacing about a foot away from Jim. 

"I'm not finished yet! Plus, you have to beg for my forgiveness." 

"Okay, Baby. Anything else?" Jim looked up at Blair from beneath his eyelashes. "Anything else you want me to do?" 

"Just beg, Jimmy. NOW!" 

Jim dropped to his knees and crawled over to Blair. "I beg you to forgive me, Blair Bear. Please." 

"Come on, Jimmy." Blair petted Jim's head. "You can do better than that." 

Jim looked up at Blair and tried to give him the best puppy-dog face he could. Blair just barely kept from laughing. "Jimmy, that's still not good enough. You are just going to have to show me how well you can beg." 

Blair rubbed his fingertips over Jim's lips. Jim's tongue snaked out around them, and slowly sucked them in. 

"That's a little better, Jimmy. However, I have something else you can use that mouth on. And if you do a really good job sucking on it, you just might win my forgiveness." 

Jim continued to suck on Blair's fingers as he raised his hands and unbuttoned Blair's pants. Jim pushed Blair's pants down around his ankles, and sat back to stare at Blair's cock. Blair stepped out of his pants, reached down, grabbed Jim's chin, and titled Jim's face until Jim looked him in the eyes. 

"BEG!" 

Blair let go of Jim's chin and Jim took Blair's half hard cock into his mouth. Blair moaned. Jim sucked on Blair's cock, twisting his tongue around the head and tasting every inch. As Blair's cock hardened, Jim drew back to suck on the head, letting his tongue lick away all the precum that was leaking out of the tip. Blair moaned and grabbed Jim by the hair, trying to thrust into Jim's warm, wet mouth. Jim held Blair's hips still, and continued concentrating on the head of Blair's cock. 

"Jim, please..." 

Jim smiled around Blair's cock, and then letting his throat muscles relax, slowly swallowed Blair's cock to the hilt. 

"Oh gods, Jim..." 

Jim continued deep throating Blair. When Jim felt Blair was getting ready to cum, Jim pulled his mouth off Blair's cock, and stared licking Blair's balls. Blair tightened his hold on Jim's hair and tried to reposition Jim's tongue onto his cock. Jim just sucked on one of Blair's balls until he again had Blair moaning uncontrollably. Jim alternated between Blair's balls, first one then the other. Blair bucked against Jim's face, his cock rubbing against Jim's cheek. Blair groaned. Blair decided he had enough of Jim's teasing, and that Jim was suppose to be begging Blair, not the other way around. Blair suddenly stepped back away from Jim, causing Jim to fall onto his hands. 

"Don't move, Jim." 

Jim froze on his hands and knees. Blair masturbated himself as he walked around Jim. 

"Jimmy, stand up and strip." 

Jim stood and slowly started to strip for Blair. Blair watched as Jim unveiled every inch of his gorgeous body. Jim stood in the middle of the living room, gloriously naked, waiting for Blair's next order. 

"Jimmy, run upstairs and get the KY." 

Blair stripped himself of his remaining clothes he still had on as he watched Jim take the stairs two at a time. Blair chuckled to himself, "He sure is in a hurry." 

"I heard that." Jim was standing at the top of the stairs with the KY in one hand. 

"Get down here. You are not through begging yet." Blair smiled as Jim raced down the stairs. 

"Yes, sir." Jim said and laid the KY in Blair's outstretched hand. "How do you want me?" 

"On your hands and knees, Jimmy. And I want to hear you beg." 

"Yes, sir." Jim went down on all fours, lifting his ass high in the air. 

Blair walked around in front of Jim. "Jimmy, suck me. Make me hard for you." 

Jim took Blair in his mouth, and sucked him until he was hard again. Then Jim let go of Blair's cock, turned around, and lifted his ass high into the air. 

"Please, Blair Bear, fuck me. I want you r hard cock in my tight ass. Please, Baby." 

"Since, you asked so nicely, Jimmy." Blair opened the KY and squeezed some onto his fingers. Then he kneeled down behind Jim, and slowly entered him with one finger. Jim moaned and pushed back onto Blair's finger. 

"Please, Blair Bear, more..." 

Blair slowly added a second finger, making Jim moan. Blair slowly started thrusting his fingers in and out, scissoring them to stretch Jim's tight ass. 

"Please, fuck me. I need you to fuck me, honey," Jim begged Blair. 

Blair pulled his fingers out of Jim, coated his cock with KY, and then positioned it at Jim's hole. 

"Beg, Jimmy. Beg for me!" 

"Please..." 

Blair slowly pushed his cock into Jim's tight ass. 

"Please more, faster, please, Baby." 

Blair grabbed Jim's hips to keep him from thrusting back onto Blair's cock. Jim moaned in frustration. Blair just smiled and continued ever so slowly pushing his way into Jim's ass. 

Jim bucked within the confines of Blair's hands, begging, moaning, and screaming for Blair to fuck him faster, harder. Blair stopped moving as Jim felt Blair's balls hit his ass. Jim felt split wide open by Blair's cock. 

"Please, Baby, move. Don't just sit there. I need you to fuck me." 

Blair slowly pulled out of Jim's ass. Jim moaned and bucked, trying to make Blair fuck him faster. 

"Fuck me, Blair." 

Blair chuckled and slowed even further. "I am fucking you, Jimmy." 

Jim groaned, "Please... harder, faster, anything just mooovvveeee..." 

"I am moving, Jimmy." Blair pushed into Jim and stopped, "But I can stop if you want me too." 

"Noooooooooo!" 

"Do you promise to never call anyone Chief other than me again?" Blair punctuated his words with thrusts. 

"Yes, Baby. I promise. Only you - Chief." 

Blair speeds up just a little, and then stopped again. 

"And do you promise to never flirt with my mom again? You are mine, not my mom's!" 

"I promise, Baby. Please fuck me." 

Blair started fucking Jim, thrusting into him as fast and as hard as he could. 

"You are mine, Jimmy!" 

"Yours, Chief, all yours." 

Blair pumped his cock in and out of Jim. Jim moaned and called Blair's name as he felt his orgasm begin. Blair pumped faster and harder as he felt Jim's ass tighten around his cock. Jim came, his ass milking Blair's cock until Blair came, screaming Jim's name. 

The collapsed, chests heaving. Blair recovered first, and rolled off Jim with a groan. 

"Jimmy, you sure do beg good!" 

* * *

End You Called Him Chief!.

 


End file.
